


Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adaptation of Shakespeare, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone is an idiot, F/F, M/M, Much Ado About Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim hates Spock. Spock hates Jim. Obviously, everyone ships them.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I’ve seen all of...zero episodes of Disco; I’m truly going off of what I’ve seen on Tumblr for the characterizations of Michael, Tilly, Pike, and Lorca.
> 
> Secondly, you don’t necessarily need to have read/seen this play to read this fic (however it is my FAVORITE Shakespeare play ever so I highly recommend it).
> 
> Thirdly, the reason Sulu talks weird is because he’s based on a character who speaks in malapropisms and such.
> 
> Fourth: give it a chance please? :) -Ren

_ The two men gasped and panted, their ecstasy coming down like a feather sinking gently through the air in freefall. They clung to each other as if they might never let go, and the Vulcan murmured in the Human’s ear: _

_ “I do love nothing in the world so well as you.” _

* * *

**Scene i.**

The family of S’Chn T’Gai Sarek were gathered in the library, the matriarch reading an Earth novel, the daughter looking over academic papers, and the son softly strumming his lyre, dark bangs falling in his eyes, when the patriarch entered. “My family, we have a communique from my associate, Captain Pike of the Federation starship _ Enterprise,_” said Sarek, “which he has requested I take here before you all.”

“Well put it on!” encouraged Amanda as she put down her book, smiling broadly—the only one in the family (perhaps the only one on the planet) who wasn’t afraid to show joy. Michael looked up from her PADD with mild interest, and Spock merely frowned at his strings.

“Computer, display the comm from the _ Enterprise_,” Sarek commanded, and the smiling, rugged face of a human in a Starfleet uniform appeared on the view screen. “Hello, all,” Pike said jovially. “The _ Enterprise _ is orbiting Vulcan as we speak, and for the next month, her crew is on official shore leave!”

“How wonderful, Chris!” Amanda said, getting up from her seat to stand beside her husband. “Will we be honored with a visit?”

“If you’ll have me,” Pike chuckled. “As a matter of fact, I’ve been telling my senior crew about how lovely your estate is, and was wondering if you might allow us to beam down and spend some time there.”

“By all means, you and your compatriots are welcome here,” Sarek said. “I’ll alert the servants of your arrival so they can prepare a banquet in your honor—we’ve heard of your recent victory in the battle of Padua against the Klingons.”

“Yes, and quite frankly, my crew is due for some rest and relaxation.”

“Is there among you a Lieutenant James Kirk?” the son suddenly piped up, looking up from his lyre.

“Why yes,” said Pike, smiling. “My chief of operations. Brilliant young man. Are you two familiar?”

“Is he coming down with your party?” Spock asked, not answering Pike’s question.

“As a matter of fact, he is.”

Spock’s scowl deepened. “I see. Excuse me.” He picked up his lyre and left the room.

“I pray you forgive my son,” Sarek said, giving the door a reproachful look. “He is normally the picture of courtesy.”

“My son and Mister Kirk have something of a merry war going on between them,” Amanda chuckled. “The drama between young people, you know.”

“He’ll be on his best behavior during your visit, I assure you,” Sarek said. “Give your party leave to beam down. We’ll make ready for your arrival.”

“See you soon, Sarek,” Pike said with a grin, and the viewscreen clicked off.

Twenty minutes later, a group of a dozen or so Starfleet officers were being shown in. Pike smiled warmly upon Sarek and Amanda and raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. “Sarek, Amanda, thank you for hosting us at your beautiful home.”

“My old friend, the honor is all mine,” Sarek said with an incline of his head. “You know my wife, Amanda, and this is our daughter, Michael Burnham.”

The daughter stepped forward with a firm nod. “An honor to meet you, Captain.”

“I see this one takes after you, Sarek,” Pike said in amusement.

“And my son, Spock...”

Spock nodded to him. “Greetings, sir, and welcome.”

“And that’s your son, for sure,” Pike said.

“I’ve reassured him of that many times,” Amanda said, earning a chuckle from Pike and his crew.

“Was there a reason you would’ve needed to ask, Master Sarek?” asked one of Pike’s men with a rascally grin. He was especially handsome, with hair the color of butterscotch and twinkling eyes like caramel.

“Jim,” said Pike warningly.

“Oh no, let him make a fool of himself, it is what he does best,” said Spock, sullenly glaring at the blonde.

Jim—Lieutenant Kirk—smiled sarcastically at the son of Sarek. “Well, hello there, my little thundercloud. Here to rain on everyone’s parade?”

“Lieutenant...we’re their _ guests_,” Pike hissed.

“Spock, be civil,” Amanda added.

The two men glared at each other, but remained silent.

Pike cleared his throat. “Well, yes, as your son said, this is my chief of ops, Lieutenant James Kirk, and this is Sylvia Tilly, our second engineer. Our chief engineer went to Risa with his husband on holiday.”

A red-haired woman stepped forward. “It’s very nice to meet you all,” she said, obviously addressing the room, but her gaze was locked on Michael. The daughter of Sarek blushed, but pretended she didn’t notice, and merely nodded her head.

“And these are Hikaru Sulu, and Pavel Chekov, my chief and second of security...”

“Greetings, honorable Sarek clam,” said Sulu, stepping forward and making a sweeping bow. “We are so grateful to accept your hostility.”

Chekov nodded enthusiastically.

Sarek blinked at him in confusion, but said nothing.

“Eh heh...yes. And this...” Pike turned to a brooding figure standing in the back. “Is my first officer, Gabriel Lorca.”

“Commander, we are pleased to receive you,” Sarek said.

“The pleasure is all mine, I’m sure,” Lorca responded gruffly.

“Well, lunch is ready...shall we head to the dining room? The servants will take your things to your rooms,” Amanda announced.

The crew of the _ Enterprise _ rumbled with agreement and began to exit. Nobody noticed the sulking son of Sarek staring out the window at the garden instead of following the group, nor did they notice the Lieutenant hanging back, staring at him. Some did notice, however, when Sylvia appeared at Michael’s side and said, “May I escort you to lunch, my lady?” and Michael smiled softly and said, “Yes, thank you.”

“Not going to lunch then?” Jim asked Spock.

Spock looked over his shoulder at him, frowned tightly, and crossed his arms. “The present view has spoiled my appetite.” He stomped past him toward the stairs to lock himself in his room.

Jim glared half-heartedly at his retreating back, but there was more hurt than anger or anything else.

* * *

**Scene ii.**

After lunch, everyone went to their rooms to unpack, rest, and refresh themselves before the big soirée tonight in honor of Pike and his men. Lady Amanda had the brilliant idea of throwing a masquerade ball, so people would wearing fancy dress and a mask. They’d replicated costumes for all of Pike’s men. Not all were so thrilled.

“Do I really have to wear this?” Jim said, frowning at the harlequin costume laid out on his bed.

“Oh come on, Jim, it’s all in good fun!” said Sylvia cheerfully, checking out her own costume in the mirror. “Usually you’re the life of the party. But I know. You’re just grumpy because you ran into Sp-”

“I told you to never say his name,” Jim cut her off.

Sylvia sighed, flopping down on the mattress. “Can I say his sister’s name? Because I think I could say it for the rest of my life. _ Miiiiichael._”

“I can’t believe it. We’re here for an hour and you’re already _ in looooove_,”Jim said mockingly.

“Just because you’re a bitter grumpy old man doesn’t mean the rest of us are,” said Sylvia, sticking her tongue out at him.

“I’m not bitter,” Jim said flatly.

“Did someone say bitter? We must be talking about Jim,” said Pike, stepping into the room.

“Don’t you start too,” Jim whined.

“Captain, what do you think of Sarek’s daughter? Michael?” Sylvia asked eagerly.

“She’s a smart, capable girl from what I’ve heard,” Pike said. “Why?”

“Cupid’s taken another victim,” Jim said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t let this one get you down, Tilly,” said Pike, smirking. “He used to be quite the softie in his day, reading love poetry all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I learned better,” Jim said, standing up. “As God is my witness, I will remain a bachelor.”

“Well before I die, I’ll see you sick with love,” Pike laughed.

“Ugh, you’re all obsessed,” Jim grumbled. “I’m out of here.”

“It’s your room, dumbass!” Sylvia yelled after him, but Jim ignored her. After he was gone, Sylvia looked at Pike. “Captain, I know it’s not exactly my place...but could you-?”

“Give you advice on how to woo Lady Michael?”

Sylvia blushed and nodded.

“Just be yourself,” Pike said. “What else can I tell you?”

“Yeah but she’s so refined, and...serious, and...”

“Vulcan?”

Sylvia nodded.

“She’s a human raised on Vulcan, what do you expect?”

“Well clearly Vulcans—or at least, people from Vulcan—can fall in love with humans. Just look at Jim and—well, maybe that’s not the best example. But Sarek loves Amanda, right?”

“I have no doubt he does,” said Pike with a smile. “Look, I don’t normally make a habit of getting involved with my subordinates’ love lives, _ but_...suppose I talk to her for you? Just to scope out how she feels about you.”

Sylvia gave him a surprised look. “Are you offering to be my wingman?”

“Yeah. Give someone else a turn to be Maverick,” Pike said, elbowing her affectionately.

Sylvia squealed and threw her arms around the captain’s neck. “ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU, sir!” Then she blinked and pulled back. “Oh my gosh, I just hugged my captain,” she said, blushing.

“Don’t worry about it,” Pike chuckled. “Even captains need hugs sometimes.”

Sylvia laughed with relief.

* * *

**Scene iii.**

“Planet full of assholes,” Lorca grumbled, staring at the tiger mask the lady of the house had had delivered to his room. “Guess that’s why Pike picked it as a shore leave spot—he fits right in.”

“Can’t afford to act like that around Pike,” said Sergeant Mitchell, one of the officers loyal to the commander, who had made no secret of his anger at being passed over for captaincy of the _ Enterprise _ and having a newcomer from the Academy brought on instead. “If you really want control of the ship someday, you’re gonna have to play nice to get his recommendation when he steps down.”

“_If _ he steps down, you mean,” Lorca spat. “That could be in five, ten years! I deserve my own ship _ now_. But if I can cause commotion among the crew, weaken their faith in him, I could yank the captain’s chair right out from under him.”

“And you’ll promote me for all my hard work, right, boss?” Mitchell asked. “It’s ridiculous that that idiot Kirk is senior crew when he’s two years younger than me. Just because he’s buddies with Pike...”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” grunted Lorca, uninterested in hearing Mitchell’s whingeing again.

“Then I’m on board,” said Mitchell with a smirk. “When do we start?”

“Immediately,” Lorca replied with a sinister grin. “We’ll start tonight, at the party. Suit up.”


	2. Act II

**Scene i.**

Vulcans don’t let their hair down that often because it simply isn’t in their nature (and because most of them wear their hair very short), but the Lady Amanda was eager for any chance to make merry. So parties at Sarek’s estate were always something of an event, and no human would want to miss out.

...no human except one.

”Not having any fun, Lady Michael?” Pike asked, sitting beside the woman, whoss nose was buried in a book.

Michael smiled politely. “I make my own fun.” She indicated to her book.

Pike looked at the title. “_Alice in Wonderland_?”

”One of the Lady Amanda’s favorite titles. She would read it to Spock and me when we were children.”

”You know who else would probably know that book?” Pike subtly shot Sylvia a wink from across the yard.

Sylvia happily gave him a thumbs-up.

On the other side of the garden, Spock was playing his lyre to entertain the guests. “My son is a gifted musician,” Sarek said proudly to anyone would listen. “I am pleased to know that my own talent was passed on to someone.”

“He’d make anyone a good husband,” Amanda said pointedly.

Spock looked up from his playing to frown reproachfully. “Mother...”

”Your mother is right, you should be thinking of finding a new mate after T'Pring broke off your betrothal,” Sarek advised.

Spock sniffed. “I would rather my sehlat I-Chaya bark at a _haurok_ than be bound in marriage.”

”But if you were to bond with someone...” said one of Pike’s officers, in cognito, sitting to the side and listening to the music. They were dressed as a clown and had a strange accent. “Who would you rather them be like?”

Spock thought about it for a second. “Someone who is not so serious and cold as, say, Pike’s Commander Lorca. But not so impish as Lieutenant Kirk.”

The clown tipped their head to the side. “Lieutenant Kirk? Who’s that?” they said innocently.

Spock gave the clown a petulant smile—did he really think he had Spock fooled? “Why, he is Captain Pike’s official jester,” Spock said loudly for all around him to hear. “He is an idiot and a fool, whose wit entertains only himself, as only his intellect is low enough to find humor in it.” Everyone chuckled.

Jim’s jaw tightened behind his mask as he scowled with hatred at Spock through the eyeslits of his mask. “I see...if you’ll excuse me...” He rose from his seat and stomped away. Spock smirked at his back.

”That little brat,” Jim hissed to himself once he was by himself. “Thinking he can talk shit about me and I won’t find out?” He cast a look over his shoulder at the lyre player. “Before we leave here, I’ll get my revenge on you, little thundercloud, mark my words.”

* * *

**Scene ii.**

Sylvia watched nervously as Pike and Michael chatted animatedly, not knowing she was being watched by Lorca and Mitchell.

”You’re sure that’s Tilly?” Lorca whispered to his underling.

”Positive, boss.”

”Well then, let’s do it.” Lorca lowered his tiger mask and swept in beside where Sylvia was sitting. “Kirk? Is that you?” Lorca asked.

”Uhh...” Sylvia lowered her voice to sound more masculine behind her mask. “You guessed it. What’s up?”

”I see the Captain’s making his play for Sarek’s lovely daughter,” Lorca said, nodding over to Michael. “He told me all about how hot he thought she was and how he was going to convince Sarek to arrange a marriage between them.”

Sylvia’s eyes widened sadly behind her mask. “R-really?” she asked. She looked back at Pike and Michael. Pike was grinning an awful lot...

”Yeah. It’s probably a good match. She’s supposed to be wicked smart, and inheriting a good chunk of Sarek’s estate. A woman worthy of a starship captain.”

Sylvia’s shoulders slumped. “Y-yeah...”

”Well, I’m gonna hit that snack table. Come on, Sergeant.” Lorca grabbed Mitchell by the shoulder and tugged him away, holding in his devious chuckles till they were out of earshot.

Sylvia took off her mask, tears welling up in her eyes. “I can’t believe I was so stupid!” she exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t he want her for himself? I’m such an idiot.”

She got up in a hurry to run off and nearly mowed over Jim, who was still miffed over Spock embarrassing him in front the whole party. “Whoa, whoa, where’s the fire, Syl?” Jim asked.

Sylvia sniffled. “Pike’s romancing my dream girl!”

”_What?_ Doesn’t he know how you feel about her?” Jim asked.

”He does! He said he’d help me ask her out, but he lied! He’s over there wooing her right now!”

Jim looked over her shoulder. “Are you sure? Because here they come now.”

”What!” Sylvia gasped, panicked, as Michael and Pike appeared beside her. She quickly recovered her face.

”Jim! What’s this I hear about you picking on Spock again?” Pike scolded amusedly.

”_I-?!_ That _little_-!” Jim spluttered angrily. “He’s the one who told everyone at this party that I’m the _Enterprise_’s court jester!”

”Sounds like he wasn’t that far off.”

Jim saw Spock approaching over Michael’s shoulder, curious about what they were talking about, and grit his teeth. “Sir, request permission to take shore leave anywhere but this godforsaken planet. I’ll vacation on Qon’os if it means I don’t have to be around that little _petaQ_!”

”Language. And sorry, Jim, but I’m afraid you’re stuck here for the time being,” Pike chuckled. “Now, I believe the Lady has something to say to our fair engineer.”

Michael smiled at Sylvia, who had been trying to look inconspicuous this whole time. “Miss Tilly, may I have the honor of looking upon your face?”

Sylvia ruefully removed her mask and gazed warily at her.

”Your captain’s made a convincing case for you...and I should be glad to get to know you better during your stay here,” said Michael warmly.

Relief broke across Sylvia’s face. “Really? You mean...you’re not interested in him?” Sylvia pointed to Pike.

Michael blinked in confusion. “I mean, he’s very nice, but...I like you.”

Sylvia grinned sheepishly. “Well I...like you too.” She reached out and squeezed Michael’s hand.

”Well, I guess we know where all the charm went in this family,” said Jim with a scowl at Spock. “Captain, if you’ll excuse me, I’m feeling partied out.”

Spock frowned at him. “Oh do, please, leave. We’ll all have a much better time without you.”

Jim said nothing as he stomped back to the guest house.

”Spock, may I ask, why do you despise my Lieutenant so much?” Pike asked.

”Oh, he didn’t always hate Lt. Kirk. Quite the opposite, actually,” said Michael with a smirk.

Spock gave her an icy glare. “I don’t believe the Captain asked _you_.”

”Oh! Do I detect some _history_ between you and the fair James Kirk?” Pike asked with a mischievous smile.

”We may have...been acquainted at one point in time,” Spock answered begrudgingly.

”Acquainted. That’s what you’re going with?” Michael snorted.

”It doesn’t matter now,” Spock said firmly.

”My mother thought the good lieutenant might steal him away once it came time for my brother to wed his now-former fiancée,” Michael chuckled.

”That’s _enough_,” Spock growled.

”You were engaged?” Pike changed the subject.

Spock shrugged non-chalantly. “All Vulcans are, at the age of seven, by our parents. We have the right to veto the arrangement once we become adults. Most do not. My former fiancée did, and all the better for it.”

”So you’re single and in the market for a new partner?” Pike said. “How about me?” He grinned playfully.

Spock smiled politely, knowing the captain was only joking. “You are indeed a fine human, and anyone would be lucky to have you. But I am quite content on my own, thank you. And now if you’ll excuse me, I, like the good lieutenant, am quite tired and shall be retiring to my bed.”

Pike watched him go and an evil grin formed on his face. “Why didn’t I see it before? He’s _perfect_ for Jim!”

”Good one, Captain,” Sylvia laughed.

”I don’t think he’s joking, Miss Tilly,” Michael said. “You want to set my brother up with your officer?”

”I swore I’d see Jim sick with love and I meant it,” Pike said. “But I can’t do it alone. The two of them are as hard-headed as Alpadorian stoneskull birds. Will you ladies help me?”

”I owe you one, Captain, so I’m on board!” Sylvia giggled. “Besides, I want to see Jim eat his words and stop being so down on love.”

”And I’ll do anything to get my brother to stop being so moody all the time,” Michael added. “I’m sure my parents would be more than happy to help as well. They’re eager to see my brother paired off.”

”Then Cupid can retire in disgrace,” said Pike, throwing his arms around both of them. “Because his glory is ours, and tonight, we are the only love gods!” He laughed triumphantly.

* * *

**Scene iii.**

Pike and his friends may have been merry that night, but Lorca was not. “Shit,” he swore, slamming his fist against the wall as he observed Michael and Sylvia happily in each other’s company from afar. “Well, that didn’t work.”

”Don’t give up hope just yet,” Mitchell said slowly. “I have an idea on how we can spin this...”

”Oh? How?”

”You know Sergeant Jamison from the telemetry department?”

”No?”

”Oh. Well, from behind, she could easily be mistaken for the Lady Michael. Similar height and build, similar hairdo.”

”So?”

Mitchell sighed. “Look, just find out what room Lady Michael sleeps in. Leave the rest to me...”


	3. Act III

**Scene i.**

The next morning, Jim was taking a walk by himself in the gardens, still in a funk that his friend had fallen prey to that most horrible of emotions, love.

”I can’t understand how someone can clearly see what idiots people become when they fall in love, laugh at them for it, and then turn around and fall in it themselves...if Bones were here, he’d agree with me. God forbid I ever fall for love...I won’t make that mistake again...”

Jim leaned up a tree and crossed his arms. “I suppose on the off chance I did fall for someone again...they’d have to be smart, for one thing. And funny, I like a nice dry wit.” He stared off into the distance. “Someone who knows chess so they can play with me. And I’d like to date a musician. And their eyes should be...brown, like chocolate. Or whatever, I’m not picky.”

Suddenly Jim heard voices approaching. He saw a small party, including Pike, Sylvia, and Sarek. “Ugh, here comes the matchmaker and Miss Googly Eyes,” Jim scoffed. “I better hide.”

Pike tracked Jim’s movements out of the corner of his eyes and steered them toward his hiding spot. “Everyone knows the plan, right?” he whispered.

Everyone nodded and murmured their ascent. Pike nodded and once they were close enough to Jim, Pike said, aloud, “Sarek my old friend, is it true? Your son is really in love with my chief of operations?”

Jim froze at the sound of that. _What did he just say?!_

“It can’t be, Spock’s been antagonizing Jim relentlessly since we got here!” Sylvia exclaimed.

”How strange it must seem, and yet it is the truth, I’m afraid,” Sarek said. “He has spoken of nothing since your arrival. He doesn’t eat, and at night I hear him pacing anxiously like a le-matya. He is clearly in distress. His sister tells me his pining for the lieutenant is to blame.”

Jim clapped his hands over his mouth in shock.

”Michael told me the same thing,” Sylvia said. “She said she heard Spock writing a love song on his lyre for Jim, but then he ripped up the sheet music. When she asked him why, Spock said, ‘I must destroy the evidence. Were Jim to find these pages, he would humiliate me to the worst extent!’”

”And so he would,” Pike agreed. “Jim is heartless and cruel, especially where Spock is concerned.”

Jim let out a noise of indignation, then covered his mouth again.

Pike and his group shared a look, but kept going as if nothing had happened. “It’s probably better the poor boy keep his feelings to himself. Jim would only torment him for it,” Pike said.

”More’s the loss for Jim though,” Sylvia sighed. “After all, Spock’s quite the match for him. Handsome, witty, and they share a lot of the same interests. But I guess cold-heartedness is a trait only Jim possesses.”

”I pity him that he’ll never know the joys of being loved so deeply and passionately as he would’ve been by Spock,” Pike said.

”Michael says that Spock will die if he keeps his feelings to himself, and he will die if he tells Jim the truth, and he will die if Jim pursues him!” Sylvia huffed. “It’s a pickle!”

”Sarek, my old friend, tell your son that he is better off without such a cold and mean-spirited bastard as James T. Kirk!” Pike said loudly, barely containing his giggles. “Spock could do so much better!”

”I thank you for your kind words. Well, my guests, lunch shall be ready soon. Shall we adjourn to the house?” Sarek suggested.

Pike nodded. “Come on, men!” The troupe marched toward the house and burst into laughter once they were inside. ”If that doesn’t get him, I’ll retire from Starfleet and become a cowboy!” Pike proclaimed.

“Gentlemen, I have an idea—let us send Spock to fetch Mr. Kirk for lunch,” Sarek suggested.

”Sarek, old buddy, I love the way you think!” Pike crowed.

* * *

**Scene ii.**

Jim emerged from the bushes, mouth agape and eyes wide open. “It’s gotta be true...even Sarek was agreeing with them. Oh my God...” Jim’s face grew into a huge grin and he spread his arms. “HE LOVES _ME!_” he shouted joyously to the sky. Several birds took off from their roosts in the trees in fright.

Suddenly Jim frowned. “I didn’t think I’d have a second chance...I won’t throw it away this time. Spock deserves to be loved, and I will be _horribly_ in love with him!” Then Jim sighed. “Of course I’ll never hear the end of this from Pike and Sylvia and all them...but so what if I have to eat a few of my words? What’s a little teasing for a life of love and companionship? And like Sylvia said, Spock _is_ perfect for me—I can attest to that.” Jim paced a bit, then declared: “If people didn’t pair off...there’d be no more people to populate the universe! It’s just _logical!_”

Suddenly Jim heard hasty footsteps and saw a surly-looking Spock hurrying through the garden toward him. “Oh, here he comes! My love...” Jim sighed. Then inspiration struck him, and he ripped his own shirt off and started doing push-ups.

Spock came to a halt some six feet away from him and stared at him in bewilderment. “What _are_ you doing?” he inquired.

Jim looked up as if just noticing he was there. “Oh! Spock. I didn’t see you there.” Jim pretended to wipe some sweat from his brow. “Warm day, isn’t it?”

”This is a desert planet,” Spock said dryly.

”Ah...yes. So it is.”

Spock rolled his eyes and said with a scowl, “My father has sent me to bid you come in for lunch.”

”You went to all that trouble just for me?” Jim gave him a warm grin. “Aren’t you sweet.”

Spock stared at him, mystified. “Has the heat affected your brain?”

Jim blinked several times, not sure how to answer. “Uhhh...”

Spock shook his head. “Never mind. Come in, or do not, it does not affect me.” He turned and stomped away.

Jim breathed heavily, watching as he went. “Oh yeah. He wants some of this.”

Spock, meanwhile, was being waited for by his sister and his mother on the other side of the garden. “He’s coming, Mother,” Michael said in a hushed voice. “You remember the plan?”

”Do I ever?” Amanda snickered. Then she cleared her throat as they turned their backs to Spock. “What was it you said that Miss Tilly told you? That Lieutenant Kirk has fallen for our Spock?” she said loudly.

Spock froze in place. _Come again?_

”Indeed, Mother. Sylvia told me that Mister Kirk lies awake at night, writing love poetry for him, waxing about his eyes and hands and all manner of romantic platitudes.”

”Why this is wonderful! He must be planning to make his affections known,” Amanda said.

”Oh no, Mother, Mr. Kirk refuses to let his love for Spock be known to him, as Spock is so cold and bitter that he should surely reject him in the most cruel and heartless way.”

”Mmm, alas, I’m afraid he would. Spock is just so hateful toward suitors, and toward the idea of love itself. He is too full of pride. I fear he shall die alone.”

Spock opened his mouth as to protest, but remained silent lest he be discovered eavesdropping.

”It’s quite a shame,” Michael continued. “Kirk would be a good match for him. Intelligent, well-read, passionate. But then, maybe it’s best Spock not know of his feelings. In fact, I think at the earliest convenience, I’ll seek Kirk out and advise him to find love elsewhere. He’ll certainly get none from Spock.”

Amanda and Michael went inside, smirking to each other, as Spock stayed rooted to the spot. “Oh my sweet Jim,” Spock whispered. “I had no idea. Have I truly been so callous and cold? Well, that will change immediately. I must show Jim that his love is requited, that I am worthy of his affection.” Spock covered his mouth, hiding a very unVulcanly smile, and hurried inside.

* * *

**Scene iii.**

As Spock and Jim nursed their not so secret loves, Michael and Sylvia grew closer and closer over the next couple of days, clearly falling for each other. Sarek voiced his hope for Sylvia to become a part of his family in the future. Nothing could spoil their happiness...

...except the plotting of a certain traitorous first officer and his faithful stooge.

Jamison hiccuped. “Gary, I don’t think we should be up here!” she giggled as Mitchell pushed her toward the wide bay window of Lady Michael’s bedroom.

”Hush, beautiful. After all, what’s life without a little danger?” Gary snickered. “Now...put your lips on me.”

Meanwhile, at the guest house, Lorca was pounding on the door of Sylvia’s room, having already roused Pike. “Tilly,” Lorca panted with concern once the redhead had opened the door. “I’m so, so sorry to have to be the one to break this news to you. It’s your...friend, the Lady Michael.”

”Is she hurt?” Sylvia asked, alarmed.

”No, no, she just...I think you’d better come with me. You too, Captain.”

The trio darted through the courtyard and round the back of the main house. Lorca pointed up to Michael’s room. “There. I’m sorry, Tilly.”

Sylvia and Pike looked up and saw, to their horror: a man with Michael pressed up against the glass, in the throes of passion.

Sylvia’s heart shattered into a million pieces. She started to let out a scream, but Lorca covered her mouth, pulling her into a sympathetic embrace. “She wasn’t worthy of you,” he declared. “But you should know that your crew mates are here to support you.” Lorca gave her a kind smile.

Sylvia sniffled. “Commander...I never knew you were such a good friend. Thank you.”

”Sylvia...” Pike reached out to her.

Sylvia jerked away from him. “You’ve done enough!” she snapped tearfully. “I should’ve never let you set me up with her. Just...leave me alone for a while, please.” Downtrodden, she trudged back to her room, weeping.

Lorca smirked behind Pike’s back as the captain somberly watched his friend leave. This was only the beginning...


	4. Act IV

**Scene i.**

The next morning, everyone gathered for breakfast in the grand banquet hall. There was an open seat next to Michael, and Jim and Spock snuck lovelorn looks at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Pike and a very stormy looking Sylvia were the last ones to come down. Sarek nodded. “Captain. I trust you slept well?”

”Yes, sir.” Pike was frowning sternly.

Michael smiled at Sylvia, who refused to look at her.

”Miss Tilly? Is there something wrong?” Amanda asked.

Sylvia glared at Michael. “Yes. There’s something very wrong.”

”Tell us, Officer,” Sarek said.

Sylvia looked down, unable to speak. Pike cleared his throat. “It seems I’ve made a mistake introducing my engineer and your daughter.”

"Why do you say that, Captain?" Amanda asked.

Sylvia looked back up, frowning hard at Michael. "I wish you'd told me that you had a suitor already. We could have still been friends."

"A suitor? Michael?" Sarek looked at his daughter questioningly.

"I...I do not," said Michael in confusion. "Apart from you, Sylvia."

"Then kindly explain to us who the man in your room with you last night is," Pike said.

The Vulcans around the table gasped, scandalized.

Michael's eyes widened. "There was no man," she declared.

"There's no point in lying, the two of us saw it, and so did Commander Lorca," Pike said. "You've been dishonest with this woman, Lady Michael, and you owe her an explanation."

"I have not!" Michael insisted, looking around nervously at the Vulcans around her, whispering and murmuring, giving her scathing looks. "I swear, there was no man in my room last night! Not to my knowledge."

"Captain Pike, surely there is another explanation," said Sarek. Then he said, even louder, "My daughter is as honorable as any high-born Vulcan of her station."

"But with a human libido," one Vulcan muttered to another.

Spock overheard, and stood up, glaring at him. "If my sister says she was with no man, then she was with no man," he declared fiercely.

"I know what I saw," said Sylvia, trembling with heartbreak and anger. "You _cheated_ on me! And I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

Sylvia turned and fled from the dining hall to the sound of increased whispers. Michael gasped, covering her mouth and getting up from the table.

"Please, _please!_" Amanda exclaimed, trying to get everyone's attention. "This is all just a big misunderstanding! My daughter is a good girl, she would never dishonor herself like this."

Sarek looked at Michael, who shook her head fervently. "Father, I did not-"

"Would the Captain spread lies about you? Would Sylvia? What reason would they have to disgrace you in such a way were it not the truth?" Sarek said, his disappointment clear on his face. "You have brought shame on my house, daughter. You have brought shame on me."

Michael cried out in anguish, and Amanda took her in her arms. "Sarek, please," she begged.

"I must be alone now," Sarek said, turning to leave. "I cannot look at..._her_ anymore."

"Father, no!" Michael exclaimed.

Sarek departed from the room. Michael burst into tears and sagged in her mother's arms. Everyone else got up to leave, everyone giving Michael either pitying or disgusted looks, or just simply avoiding eye contact altogether. Soon it was only Michael, Amanda, and Spock left, with Jim lingering in the doorway with concern.

"My love, you must tell me..._was_ there someone in your room last night?" Amanda asked.

"_No_, Mother! I swear, I have not been unfaithful to Sylvia," Michael insisted.

"I know. I had to ask. You're a good girl," Amanda said. "I believe you."

"So do I, sister," Spock added, coming over to comfort her. "There must be a mistake."

"Sarek said there's been shame brought on the family?" Jim said, stepping inside tentatively. "I'm sorry, I know it's not my business, but-"

"It's alright," said Amanda, shaking her head. "Vulcans take infidelity very seriously. Miss Tilly and the Captain may not realize it, but their public accusation of my daughter has made her a pariah now among the Vulcan population."

Michael let out another sob.

Spock looked at his mother. "Perhaps you should take Michael to her room, Mother. She is upset."

"Good idea. It's alright, dear, go ahead and cry. No one here is going to judge you for your emotions..." Amanda led her away. Spock took in a deep breath and sat down, steepling his fingers and closing his eyes, clearly trying to calm himself.

Jim slowly made his way over and sank to his knee beside his chair. "Hey. I'm sorry."

"You have made no transgression against my family, Jim," Spock replied without opening his eyes.

"But I can see that you're hurting. I don't like to see you hurt. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Why would you help me?" Spock finally looked at him.

Jim licked his lips. "Because I do love nothing in the world so well as you."

Spock's eyes swelled up, and his lip trembled.

Jim smiled tenderly up at him. "How about that?"

"Well it just so happens that I love you as well," Spock admitted, giving him a reluctant smile.

"Oh, Spock..." Jim surged forward and they slowly kissed. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock, and the Vulcan leaned into him. "I was an idiot to let you go before," Jim whispered. "Please say I can have another chance?"

"No, Jim, it was I who was the fool, for letting you go. I beseech that you allow me another opportunity to be yours."

Jim kissed his hair. "Why did we even break up in the first place?"

"I cannot remember now."

"Me either...wait. _Now_ I do." Jim sighed. "I broke up with you because I was joining Starfleet. I knew that my time with you would be sparse, so I let you go. I wanted you to have a chance to be happy."

"You are an idiot," Spock whispered. "I could not be content with anyone but you. Had I known of your sacrifice, however, I would not have been so hateful toward you. I apologize."

"Let's just forget about past transgressions," Jim said, stroking his hair and gazing deeply into his eyes. "You have me now, and forever, if you wish. Tell what to do to make you smile for me again."

Spock frowned. "While my sister suffers...I cannot rejoice."

"She's been wronged."

"I'm glad you agree."

"I'll do anything in my power to make it better."

Spock scowled, rage turning his warm brown eyes ice cold. "I want you to kill Officer Tilly."

Jim's eyes widened, and he let Spock go, leaning back. "You're kidding."

"I have never been more serious in my life."

"I...I can't _kill_ Syl, she's one of my best friends!"

"Then you clearly love her more than me. Good day." Spock swiftly stood and started to leave.

"Spock, wait, let's _talk_ about this! Do you understand what you're asking?"

"Yes. I understand that a Federation officer can challenge another with a duel to the death, with no consequence of punitive measures being brought upon them upon victory. If _I_ killed Sylvia, I would be tried as a murderer. If _you_ killed her, under the rules of honorable combat, you would walk free."

"I can't believe you'd ask this of me," Jim said. "I know she's hurt your sister, and I'm not excusing her actions. But wrong or not, it would break my heart to have to kill my friend. I could never forgive myself. If you are seriously asking this of me, then you don't really love me."

Spock stared at him, and then sighed. "You are right. I rescind my request. Forgive me, I was caught up with my own grief."

"I know." Jim hugged him. “How about this—I’ll issue the challenge, but just to scare her?”

”Oh, Jim, you don’t—“

”No, sweetheart, I’m with you on this one. Sylvia was in the wrong. I want to stand up for your sister’s honor, because now she’s my sister too.”

Spock’s eyes grew bright, touched by Jim’s devotion.

Jim offered him a wan smile. "We will make this right. I promise you."

Spock rested his head on Jim's shoulder. "I hope you are right." 

* * *

**Scene ii.**

Michael stayed in bed for the rest of the day, refusing to eat or speak to anyone. Amanda fretted at her bedside, and her father still refused to see her. "What are we going to do?" Amanda sighed. "If she carries on like this, she'll waste away and die...wait. That's it."

"What's it, Mother?" Spock asked.

"We can tell everyone she's dead."

"Um...Mother, that might be a little drastic..."

"Just until we clear her name!" Amanda said. "We'll let her enemy think they've killed her, and they'll be drawn out into the open."

Spock looked at her in bewilderment.

”Well do _you_ have a better plan?” Amanda said.

“I...suppose not.”

”Good. Then get out there and spread the word. Your sister has died of shame.”

But that night would bring a chance for Michael’s redemption...

Mitchell and another one of Lorca’s followers, Landry, were out carousing, drunk on Saurian brandy. They flopped against a wall, panting and giggling. Mitchell leaned in, grinning like a lech, and kissed her.

”Gary...tell me the story again,” Landry giggled.

Mitchell sighed, puffing out his chest. “Well it’s simple, babe. I met with Jamison and convinced her to have a few drinks with me. Then we crept up to Sarek’s little brat’s room—the girl. When Pike and that ginger bitch saw us in the window, they couldn’t tell the difference between Jamison and Michael. It was all as the boss planned—well. As _I_ planned. It was all my idea, ya know. And now Michael is disgraced, Tilly’s at odds with Pike, and Lorca’s gonna be the new captain before you know it! And I’ll be first mate!” Mitchell leered at Landry. “You wanna be a Commander’s woman, baby?”

”Please,” scoffed Landry. “I can do so much better than a _Commander_.”

”But you _need_ this bad boy di-”

“I ATTEST YOU!” cried a voice as Sulu and Chekov sprang from the bushes. “Brigands and villains! I charge you as receivers and rogues!”

”How dare you!” Landry shouted as Sulu wrestled her into handcuffs. “Take your hands off me..._ASS!_”

Sulu froze at this. He stared at her, then slowly turned his head to Chekov. “Remember that. I am an ass. Let it not be forgotten—I am an ass!”

* * *

**Scene iii.**

”Are you okay, Syl?” Pike asked the next morning as they walked through the gardens.

”I...I’m sorry, Captain, I just don’t want to talk about it,” said Sylvia, pulling in on herself, her body language screaming that she didn’t want to speak to Pike.

Pike’s stomach twisted uncomfortably, feeling guilty for Sylvia’s heartbreak.

Suddenly Jim rounded the corner, jaw set and his usually bright eyes dark. “Jim! Good morning!” Pike called out, somewhat confused. “What’s-“

Jim brushed past him and zeroed in on Sylvia, drawing his phaser and aiming at her. “You are a _villain_.”

”What?” Sylvia gasped.

”Jim, what the hell is this?!” Pike exclaimed.

”Retribution,” said Jim, his glower never leaving his friend. “You’ve hurt my family, and now you’ve got me to answer to. I challenge you, Sylvia Siobhan Tilly. Wherever, whenever, however you like it—I will be satisfied. Or else declare your cowardice and you will be disgraced like the good Lady Michael.”

”Jim, you must be kidding!” Pike exclaimed.

”I’ve never been more serious in my life,” Jim said. He pocketed his phaser and gave Sylvia one last glare. “It’s up to you.”

Sylvia and Pike’s mouths hung open in shock as Jim strode away, so baffled that they didn’t notice as a grave looking Sarek approached them slowly.

”Captain Pike...I would request that you take your staff and vacate my home.”

”Sarek...of course, we’ve overstayer our welcome here-“

”It is not that,” said Sarek, his voice hollow. “I must prepare for the funeral of my daughter.”

”What?” Sylvia said. “Michael? She-?”

”I would ask that you keep her name off of your tongue,” Sarek said to her sharply. “After all...you are the one who drove her to this desperate act.”

Sylvia shook her head rapidly. “No. No! No, no, no, she _can’t_ be...”

”I...I don’t know what to say,” said Pike, aghast. “We’ll be gone before dinner, I promise. Sarek...I’m so sorry.”

”Cap’n!” Sulu and Chekov came running up with Mitchell in handcuffs. “Pardon me, sir—I’d like to prevent this knave to be judged by your malignance.”

“Sulu, not now,” sighed Pike, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

”With my own years, I heard this cad eclair for all to hear that he, mindfully and wrongfully, soiled the replication of his Lordship’s daughter.”

Sylvia’s head whipped around to look at Mitchell. “You?! You were the one who slept with Michael?”

Sulu jabbed Mitchell in the back. “Tell them what you know, _worm_.”

Mitchell sighed. "Look, me and Jamison...we were just gettin' a little friendly. If Tilly here thought Jamison was Michael, that's on her."

"Lies!" Sulu exclaimed. "The brigand's plan was endorsed, by one who would see the dynamite between the _Enterprise_'s crew and her captain fall to pieces."

Pike glared at Mitchell. "Who planned this?"

"Lorca," whispered Sylvia. "It must be. Lorca was the one who showed us Mitchell with Michael-Jamison, I guess. And everyone knows he was pissed when they gave Pike the captaincy over him."

"Sulu, take him away," Pike ordered, jaw clenched. "Mitchell, don't expect Lorca to be able to protect you now."

"Ah...sir." Sulu leaned toward Pike. "There is the matter that this man's companion upon arrest called me..._ass_."

"Later! Go!" Pike growled.

After Sulu and Chekov led Mitchell away, Sylvia looked at Pike. "So Michael was faithful after all," she gasped.

"Then my daughter's honor was besmirched for nothing," said Sarek.

Sylvia burst into tears, throwing herself at Sarek's feet. "I am so, _so_ sorry," she sobbed. "How can I ever make this right?"

Sarek sighed, reaching down to touch her shoulder, coaxing her to look at him. "You cannot bring my daughter back. But you can still join my family. Come to the base of Mount Seleya tomorrow at dawn, and become linked with my son. He will need a mate, and you will suit him fine."

Sylvia sniffled. "I...I thought Spock and Jim-"

"These are the terms," said Sarek sternly. "Do you agree or not?"

Sylvia hiccupped. "I...yes. I will marry Spock."

Sarek looked at Pike. "It would seem you shall stay for the present."

"Yes. And again...Sarek, I'm sorry."

Sarek turned away wordlessly and headed for the house.

Amanda, Spock, and Jim were waiting inside for him. "Well?" Amanda said.

"It has gone just as you have planned, my wife," Sarek said, his stern mouth finally breaking into a miniscule smile. "The guilty party has been identified, and Miss Tilly has agreed to the ceremony tomorrow."

"Then rest up, everyone," said Amanda gleefully. "Tomorrow...we're going to have a wedding!"


	5. Act V

**Scene i.**

Jim sat on his balcony, staring out at the blood red, slowly rising Vulcan sun, searching desperately for inspiration. In his hands were a stylus and a PADD. Jim scowled down at his work. "_The god of love that sits above, and knows me...and knows me_...god, that's crap." Jim sighed and began to pace. "I _suck_ at poetry. What rhymes with Spock? Rock? Lock?...Co-" Jim chuckled to himself. "I wasn't born under a rhyming planet, that's for sure." 

There was a cautious knocking on the door, and Jim quickly hid his PADD under a pillow as Spock let himself in.

Jim smiled at him. "Hey, handsome. You look ready for a wedding."

"Yes," Spock chuckled, looking down at his marital robes. "And you...look troubled."

"Oh, uh..." Jim awkwardly shifted the pillow over the PADD. "It's nothing. Tell me...would you come when I call you?"

"Of course...and depart when you bid me." Spock turned to go, teasingly.

"Hey, I didn't say go yet!" Jim laughed, grabbing him around the waist.

"I heard you challenged Sylvia," said Spock.

"Yeah...I think I scared her pretty good. But of course after today, I'll let her know it was insincere. After the wedding, it'll all be fixed."

"Thank you," said Spock, kissing him softly. "I know it hurt to quarrel with a friend."

"For you, I'd do anything," Jim vowed, taking Spock's hands in his. He brought them to his mouth and lightly kissed his fingertips. "So...which of my bad parts made you fall in love with me first?" He grinned devilishly.

Spock snorted. "For them all together. There was hardly any room between them for any good parts. But for which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Suffer love!" Jim repeated, laughing. "I _suffer_ love alright, since I love you against my will."

"Oh, yes, how pitiable," Spock said, rolling his eyes.

Jim kissed his nose. "How's Michael?"

"Very ill."

"And how are you?"

Spock smiled wanly. "Very ill too."

"Well, maybe there's something I can do to fix that..." Jim leaned into kiss Spock, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"_Lieutenant? Are you in there? The wedding is starting in ten minutes!_"

"Okay!" Jim called back. He and Spock shared a reluctant smile.

"Escort me?" Spock asked.

"I'll live in your heart, die in your lap, be buried in your eyes, and moreover...I will go with you to the mountain," Jim sighed, taking his hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

**Scene ii.**

Sylvia stood beside Pike at the ceremonial meeting place in formal uniform. Sarek’s family and friends were gathered around, as well as several of the _Enterprise_’s officers.

”Captain...I was wrong,” Sylvia whispered to Pike. “I’m sorry.”

Pike smiled wistfully, patting her shoulder. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

Suddenly the ceremonial gong sounded, and everyone turned to see a procession of figures clothed in white robes and opaque head coverings approaching up the aisle.

”Huh?” said Sylvia, confused. “Which one is Spock?”

The four figures in white stood in a line before the altar expectantly.

”Uh...which one...am I...?” Sylvia gestured awkwardly.

Sarek stepped forward, then took one of them by the hand and pulled them forward. Sylvia smiled awkwardly at the figure’s face.

”Um...hi,” she said awkwardly.

The figure nodded silently.

Sylvia gulped and recited, “On this day, at this place...I am your wife, if you’ll have me.”

The figure reached up and removed the cloth. “And I am your wife, if you’ll have me.” Michael smiled at her.

Sylvia shrieked.

Michael’s mouth fell open in surprise.

”Sorry!” squeaked Sylvia. “You scared me!”

”Michael is alive?!” Pike exclaimed.

”It is miraculous, is it not?” said Sarek, fighting back a smile.

“One Michael died defiled, but I do live, and surely as I live, I have never strayed.” Michael lifted her chin proudly.

Sylvia laughed, throwing her arms around Michael and squeezing her tightly. “I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?”

”Well, I just married you, didn’t I?” Michael said, smirking.

”Oh!” Sylvia blushed. “We did just get married, didn’t we?...that’s so fucking cool.” She covered her mouth. “Uh! I mean-!”

”No, you are right, Miss Tilly,” said Sarek. “It is...fucking cool.”

The crowd murmured, some in shock, some in confusion, and a few in amusement.

Jim cleared his throat, stepping forward. “Uh...which one is Spock?”

The other three figures in white uncovered themselves, revealing Amanda, Spock, and...

”Una!” Pike said in surprise at seeing his third in command.

”Chris...” Una sauntered forward, giving him a mischievous look. “Have you been causing trouble down here?”

”Uh...” Pike blushed.

Spock stepped forward, staring at Jim. “I answer to that name.”

Jim coughed again, then put his hands behind his back. “So...rumor has it you love me.”

”Don’t be ridiculous,” Spock said haughtily.

”Well that’s what Pike and Sylvia said! Even your dad said so!” Jim shot the three of them a look. Sarek merely looked away while Pike and Sylvia looked like the cats who ate the canary.

”They played you for a fool, then—an easily achievable feat, I’m sure,” Spock said. “Do you love me?”

”No way!” Jim snorted.

”Well then my sister and mother were deceived, because they swore you did.“

“They swore that you were almost sick for me,” Jim needled.

”They swore you were practically dying over me!” Spock retorted.

“Never mind that!” Jim said, blushing. “So...you really don’t love me?”

Spock laced his hands behind his back. “I do not.”

”Lies!” Michael declared.

Sylvia stepped forward. “Jim, if you don’t love Spock...then why were you filling out a transfer request to a station on Vulcan last night?”

”Syl!” Jim exclaimed, turning red.

”Most likely for the same reason my brother was consulting with Commander Una about a position on the _Enterprise_ as a civilian science officer,” Michael declared.

”Michael, hold your tongue!” Spock spat.

Jim laughed and put his arm around Spock. “No use in denying, sweetheart. Here's our own hands against our hearts. Whaddya say? Wanna get bonded? We’re already here.”

Spock sighed, as if being greatly put upon by this decision. “Very well. But only because you begged, and because you’d very well do something stupid and perish without me, _and_-”

”Spock...” Jim gently put a finger to his lips. He smiled warmly. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

Their lips met and all the humans burst into applause and cheered. The Vulcans, who were deeply confused, shared a look, shrugged, and murmured their approval.

* * *

**Scene iii.**

That evening as the happy couples celebrated with their friends, Sylvia turned to Jim at one point and said, “Hey...when you challenged me yesterday...”

Jim waved his hand. “Forget about it. I can hardly fight my best friend _and_ my sister-in-law, can I?”

Sylvia laughed in relief. “Oh thank God, because I could NOT beat you in a fight.” They hugged tightly.

Pike sighed contentedly, leaning back in his chair. “Well...I gotta say it. I am the world’s best matchmaker.”

”You need someone to keep that ego in check, Chris,” Jim said, his arm around Spock. “Maybe _you_ should get married.”

Pike and Una looked at each other, then quickly looked away, blushing.

Chekov approached at that moment. ”Sir, Commander Lorca’s been put in ze brig, just as you ordered,” he said to Lorca.

”Give my compliments to Mr. Sulu,” said Pike. “And go enjoy the party, Chekov. That’s an order.”

Chekov beamed and scurried off to join the festivities. Pike looked at his cohorts and said, “I can’t very well have Lorca court martialed for attempting to break up a happy couple. But I _can_ strongly recommend him for a transfer.”

”I’ll drink to that,” giggled Sylvia, somewhat tipsy already.

”But let’s not think about him anymore. For tonight—we celebrate!” Pike raised his glass. “To Sylvia and Michael! And to Spock and Jim...together at last!” Pike grinned at Jim. “I told you so!”

_The End_


End file.
